


ShrekLock

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitter Molly, Babysitter Sherlock, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Romantic Sherlock, Sherlock & Molly babysitting, Shrek - the movie, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Impossibilitato ad andarsene e sentendosi stranamente di umore conciliante, decise di capire cosa ci trovasse di tanto affascinante la bimba in quel film.<br/>Era la storia di un orco brontolone che non voleva avere nessun contatto con nessuno, arrivando anche a spaventare tutti per farli scappare.<br/>“Mi piace la mia intimità.” Continuava a ripetere il protagonista.<br/>Su questo non aveva certo torto. Sherlock si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a essere d’accordo con l’orco e a trovarlo persino interessante.<br/>A rompere la routine silenziosa e pacifica dell’orco, arrivò un piccolo asino parlante e un numero esagerato di frivoli personaggi delle fiabe che gli invasero la casa. Non c’era da stupirsi se l’orco era infastidito.<br/>Stava davvero parteggiando per il personaggio fittizio di un film d’animazione?"<br/>- SHERLOLLY-</p>
            </blockquote>





	ShrekLock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Rieccomi fra voi. Ho fatto una pausa per raccogliere le idee e ora si riprendere con il romanticismo “sherlockoso”.  
> Ho iniziato questa fic mesi fa, dopo una specie di illuminazione che ho avuto mentre stavo in fila alla cassa di un bar... Sì, beh, l'ispirazione quando arriva arriva, anche nei momenti meno opportuni.  
> Cmq, so cosa state pensando. No, il titolo non è sbagliato, è stato scritto così di proposito. L'illuminazione di cui parlavo è proprio la somiglianza tra Sherlock e l'orco verde della saga Dreamworks. E allora, dopo averci rimuginato un po', è venuta fuori questa fic. Ho cercato di spiegare i parallelismi tra i personaggi e ho anche aggiunto anche un po' di fluff e di momenti teneri, così, per non farci mancare nulla. Non so se sia venuta bene o se sia solo un lungo e inutile delirio, ma ce l'ho messa tutta.  
> Ovviamente si tratta di una Sherlolly, perché non potrei mai vedere il nostro orco con nessun altro che non sia la nostra amatissima patologa.  
> Naturalmente, nessun personaggio di Sherlock e Shrek mi appartiene.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.

 

**ShrekLock**

 

John Watson amava sua figlia. Avrebbe ucciso per lei, senza alcun dubbio o rimpianto. Avrebbe sacrificato ogni goccia del suo sangue per saperla sicura e felice. Avrebbe rinunciato a ogni cosa per darle tutto ciò che lui non aveva avuto.

Tutto ciò che, però, avrebbe voluto in quell’esatto momento, era che smettesse di piangere e che lo facesse dormire. Solo per qualche ora, non chiedeva tanto.

“Ti prego, Amy…” la implorava mentre la cullava in piena notte. “Ti prego… Papà è stanco... Lasciami dormire un pochino.”

Ma la bambina sembrava non comprendere le sue motivazioni. Tutto ciò che le importava era il dolore che provava alle gengive per i piccoli dentini che cercavano di spuntare.

John e Mary avevano un accordo su come gestire la piccola. La notte spettava a John. Si era offerto lui, sapendo che sua moglie passava già tutte le sue giornate a occuparsi della bambina. Solo una volta a settimana i ruoli si invertivano, in modo da avere entrambi modo di staccare la spina. E sino ad allora era andato tutto per il meglio. John aveva sopportato stoicamente le poppate notturne, i cambi di pannolino, le coliche, eccetera. Ma lo spuntare dei dentini stava mettendo a dura prova ogni fibra del suo essere.

L’indomani era il giorno in cui si sarebbero invertiti i turni, ciò significava che sarebbe stato un papà a tempo pieno anche per le successive diciotto ore, ma che poi avrebbe potuto finalmente dormire una notte intera. Il fatto era che non sapeva se sarebbe sopravvissuto sino ad allora.

Quando, alle sette del mattino, Mary si alzò e li raggiunse nella cameretta, aveva uno sguardo commosso e divertito.

“Amore, esiste un trucco, sai?” disse a John mentre gli prendeva la bimba dalle braccia.

“E sarebbe?”

“Vieni con me.”

Mary si diresse in cucina e preparò un biberon di camomilla per la bambina. Dopodiché, raggiunse il salotto e accese la tv.

“Tv e camomilla?”

“Non tv qualsiasi, John. Nostra figlia ha dei gusti molto precisi.” Spiegò accendendo il lettore DVD.

Un attimo dopo apparve sullo schermo il logo della Dreamworks e John riconobbe l’inizio del film di animazione _Shrek_.

La bambina smise immediatamente di piangere e cominciò a ridere. Mary la sistemò nel suo seggiolone e la vide cominciare a muovere le gambe ritmicamente, come se ballasse.

“Il film dura un’ora e mezza e ti da un po’ di tregua.”

“Perché non me lo hai detto prima?” chiese scioccato John. “Siamo sposati… siamo una squadra! Non puoi tenerti per te certi segreti!”

“Mi spiace tesoro, mi è sfuggito.”

“Ah, sì?”

Mary annuì e John le lesse nello sguardo che non le era affatto sfuggito. Era una di quelle piccole vendette che le madri fanno ai padri, come a volerli accusare di tutti i dolori del parto. Come se lui non glieli avesse evitati se avesse potuto!

Sbuffò e approfittò della presenza di sua moglie e di Shrek per andare in bagno e fare una doccia.

Quando ritornò in cucina, lavato e vestito, si sentiva meglio. Era ancora stanco e anche un po’ infastidito con sua moglie, ma vedendo la colazione pronta sul tavolo e la bambina sul seggiolone che rideva allungando le manine verso la tv, dimenticò tutto quanto. Forse non era facile, ma amava la sua famiglia e la sua vita.

“Mi hai sentito, John?” lo chiamò nuovamente Mary risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri.

“Ehm, no, scusa.”

“Ho detto che oggi resterò fuori tutto il giorno. Ti dispiace?”

“Oh, beh, sì, in effetti. Ultimamente non riusciamo mai a stare insieme. Quando torno da lavoro tu mi lasci la bambina e vai a dormire…”

“Lo so, amore.” Replicò lei con tono dolce mentre si avvicinava al marito e gli circondava il viso con le mani. “Ma oggi andrò a farmi bella e stasera a cena sarò tutta tua.”  
“E forse sarò io ad andare a dormire al tuo rientro. Sono esausto.”

Mary rise e si chinò a baciarlo, passandogli una mano fra i capelli come piaceva a lui.

“Troverò il modo di svegliarti.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio con malizia.

“Forse dovrei cercare una baby sitter e magari io e te potremmo andare a passare la notte fuori.”

“Idea temeraria, Dottor Watson.”

“In realtà, a parlare è la disperazione.”

I due risero e si scambiarono ancora qualche bacio, mentre la piccola Amy continuava a ridere e ad agitarsi guardando Shrek.

“Finirò per odiare quel maledetto orco.” Mormorò John con un sospiro.

 

John non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi.

Forse era occupato. O forse aveva perso il telefono. O forse era successo qualcosa di grave… Magari lui, Mary e la bambina potevano essere stati rapiti e portati chissà dove.

Non era mai stato una persona ansiosa, o almeno non verso gli altri esseri umani, ma con tutto ciò che era successo negli ultimi tempi, non riusciva a evitarlo. Fece una rapida telefonata a suo fratello ed ebbe la conferma che John era a casa. Mary, invece, era in un centro benessere, quindi andava tutto bene.

E allora perché diavolo non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi?

Salì sul primo taxi e decise di andare a controllare. Suonò il campanello pronto a fare una sfuriata al suo migliore amico e poi ad andarsene in maniera estremamente melodrammatica. E, invece, quando la porta si aprì, si trovò di fronte a un uomo pallido con le occhiaie che teneva in braccio una bimba in lacrime.

Tutta la rabbia gli passò in un istante.

“Sherlock!” esclamò l’amico facendolo entrare in casa. “Oh, grazie a Dio… Sto impazzendo.”

“John, cosa…”

“Il mio turno di papà a tempo pieno finisce stasera alle 8 e sino ad allora la mia unica salvezza è un orco brontolone.”

“ _Un orco?_ ”

“Solo quel maledetto DVD la fa smettere di piangere e io non ne posso più.”

Sherlock diede uno sguardo al salotto, confuso. La piccola Amy cominciò a tendere le manine verso di lui non appena lo ebbe vicino.  
“Ti prego, prendila per un minuto.” Lo implorò l’amico.

Sherlock la prese e iniziò a oscillare leggermente mentre le canticchiava qualcosa fra le labbra. La vibrazione della sua voce sembrò calmare leggermente la bimba, che continuò a piangere ma in maniera più dimessa.

“Se riesci a farla smettere giuro che ti sarò per sempre grato.”

“Non illuderti, durerà poco. Ti conviene far ripartire il DVD.”

John reclinò la testa all’indietro, in un moto di disperazione.

“Non ne posso più, te lo giuro. Oggi è la quinta volta…”

“Sto io un po’ con lei.” si offrì il detective lasciandosi prendere dalla compassione. “Vai a dormire un po’.”

“Sherlock, tu non sai badare a una bambina.”

“Pannolino?”

“Appena cambiato.”

“Biberon?”  
“Ha mangiato mezzora fa.”

“Bene, possiamo resistere insieme un’ora, vero, Miss Watson?”

La bambina sfregò il faccino contro la sua spalla, e Sherlock non si preoccupò nemmeno del fatto che avrebbe rovinato il suo costoso cappotto.

“Quanto tempo è che non dorme?” chiese osservandola.

“In questi giorni dorme pochissimo. Le gengive le fanno male per i dentini.”

“Si vede, è esausta, come te.” Concluse con un ovvietà. “Vai a dormire, John. Io cercherò di addormentare la piccola Amanda.”

“Sherlock, per qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi dubbio tu abbia, chiamami. Non fare di testa tua, d’accordo? Insomma, non pensare di sperimentare qualcosa con mia figlia.”

“John, non la metterei mai in pericolo. Non più di quanto faccia tu. Ora vai a dormire.”

L’ex medico militare aprì nuovamente la bocca per replicare, ma poi si fermò e fece un sorriso.

“Grazie, amico.”

Rimasto solo con la bimba, Sherlock fece ripartire il DVD ma mantenendo il volume basso. La bambina sembrò rilassarsi e rise quando riconobbe l’inizio del film. Lui rimase in piedi, cullando la bimba fra le sue braccia, la testolina posata sulla sua spalla, e si posizionò di lato in modo che potesse guardare le immagini alla tv. In dieci minuti, la bambina sembrava essersi completamente rilassata. E la situazione migliorò quando provò a canticchiarle fra le labbra una musica per violino che aveva composto qualche tempo prima.

Il film, unito al movimento e alla vibrazione della sua voce, sembrò compiere il miracolo. La piccola Amanda Watson dormiva.

Cercando di non svegliarla, si sedette sulla poltrona, stringendola sempre a sé. Il respiro regolare della piccola era piacevole. Era strano avere un altro essere vivente così vicino. Un altro cuore che batteva contro il proprio petto.

Aveva preso altre volte la bimba in braccio, dopotutto era il suo padrino, ma non era mai rimasto con lei tanto a lungo, tanto meno da solo.

Impossibilitato ad andarsene e sentendosi stranamente di umore conciliante, decise di capire cosa ci trovasse di tanto affascinante la bimba in quel film.

Era la storia di un orco brontolone che non voleva avere nessun contatto con nessuno, arrivando anche a spaventare tutti per farli scappare.

“ _Mi piace la mia intimità._ ” Continuava a ripetere il protagonista.

Su questo non aveva certo torto. Sherlock si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a essere d’accordo con l’orco e a trovarlo persino interessante.

A rompere la routine silenziosa e pacifica dell’orco, arrivò un piccolo asino parlante e un numero esagerato di frivoli personaggi delle fiabe che gli invasero la casa. Non c’era da stupirsi se l’orco era infastidito.

_Stava davvero parteggiando per il personaggio fittizio di un film d’animazione?_

Se non fosse stato per la bimba che aveva ancora fra le braccia e per consentire al suo migliore amico di avere un po’ di tregua, se ne sarebbe andato immediatamente.

_Perché, no, quel cartone animato non gli piaceva affatto._

Anche se cominciava a essere curioso su come avrebbe fatto a liberarsi di tutta quella gente… In particolare i topi e i maialini sembravano essere particolarmente stupidi e fastidiosi.

Gentilmente, modificò la posizione della bimba posandosela sull’altra spalla, e poi proseguì a guardare il film.

Il protagonista si trovava a dover affrontare un impresa per poter riavere la sua palude, recuperando una principessa per un nobile locale alto come un ragazzino di dieci anni.

Conosceva la sensazione di dover cedere alle richieste altrui per poter avere ciò che si desidera. Dopotutto, lui aveva a che fare con Mycroft da tutta la vita.

In maniera del tutto confusionaria e anticonvenzionale, l’orco riesce a liberare la principessa, anche se lei si aspettava il suo vero amore, il Principe Azzurro. Dopo qualche discussione animata tra l’orco e la principessa e sul fatto se lei dovesse o no seguirlo, i due cominciano ad andare d’accordo. Soprattutto perché la principessa ascolta una conversazione tra l’orco e l’asino e capisce di averlo giudicato male.

 

“ _Non sono io che ho un problema, capito? È il mondo che sembra avere un problema con me! Le persone mi guardano in faccia e fanno ‘ahh, aiuto, scappate! Un grosso stupido orrendo orco!’ Mi giudicano prima ancora di conoscermi. Perciò mi trovo meglio da solo…"_

 

Sherlock si accigliò. Conosceva anche quella sensazione. Era la stessa che provava quando lo chiamavano “psicopatico” o “freak”.

 

“ _Sai una cosa? Quando ti ho visto non ti ho trovato un grosso stupido orrendo orco.”_

 

A quanto pareva l’asino non era così stupido come sembrava. O meglio, lo era, come tutti, ma almeno non era crudele con l’orco. Lo accettava per quello che era.

_Esattamente come faceva John con lui._

Sorrise fra sé, mentre si chinava a guardare il viso addormentato della piccola Amy. Così simile a John e Mary, eppure così diversa. Così unica. Cosa avrebbe pensato di lui una volta cresciuta? Lo avrebbe amato nonostante tutto, come John?

 

“ _Forse non dovresti giudicare le persone prima di conoscerle.”_

 

La piccola Amy non avrebbe fatto quell'errore. Ne era certo. C'era in lei la bontà di suo padre e l'intelligenza di sua madre. Lo avrebbe accettato, anche se non lo meritava.

Il film continuava ad andare avanti. L'orco e la principessa scoprivano di essere fatti l'uno per l'altra. Apparentemente non avevano nulla in comune, ma la principessa nascondeva un segreto. La notte si trasformava in un'orchessa. Questo la rendeva imperfetta come principessa, ma perfetta per essere la compagna di un orco.

 

“ _Di notte in un modo, di giorno in un altro._

_Questa sarà la norma,_

_finché non riceverai il primo bacio d'amore._

_Allora avrai dell'amore la forma.”_

 

Anche la principessa, come l'orco, aveva bisogno di essere accettata per quello che era, cioè una mezza orchessa. E solo chi l'avrebbe amata nonostante questo poteva rompere l'incantesimo.

“ _Il primo bacio del vero amore.”_ ripeté Sherlock con un sorriso triste.

Non aveva mai dato molto peso alle fiabe. Erano sempre sciocche storielle che nascondevano con un lieto fine racconti macabri. Questa però gli piaceva. Perché dietro a un orco verde, grasso e brontolone, così come dietro alla principessa-orchessa, c'era la metafora di una persona che non riusciva a farsi accettare. E che voleva solo essere amata nonostante i suoi difetti.

_Qualcuno come lui._

Nessuno lo aveva mai veramente amato, non in quel modo. John lo aveva accettato e amato come un fratello. Anche Mary ormai gli voleva bene come a un membro della famiglia. Era stata proprio lei a proporgli di diventare il padrino di Amanda.

E così anche Lestrade e Mrs. Hudson. Anche loro gli volevano bene in una maniera che ancora non capiva del tutto. Erano un po' come uno specchio dei suoi genitori e di suo fratello. Una seconda famiglia.

E poi c'era Molly. Lei lo aveva amato per tanti anni, in silenzio. Anche quando lui la trattava male. Molto peggio che se fosse stato un orco. E lei era rimasta lì a sopportare tutte le sue crudeli parole, senza smettere di amarlo. Neanche quando aveva fatto delle azioni spregevoli. Neanche quando l'aveva abbandonata.

Forse si sbagliava. C'era qualcuno che lo aveva amato. Nella maniera più pura. Qualcuno che lo aveva amato in maniera del tutto incondizionata. Senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio.

Aveva fatto così tanto per lui in quegli anni. E non solo aiutandolo a fingere la propria morte. Gli era stata sempre accanto, anche nelle piccole cose.

Perso nei suoi pensieri non si era reso conto di essere arrivato alla fine del film, con il matrimonio dei due orchi e il “vissero per sempre felici e contenti”.

Si alzò in piedi lentamente, stringendo delicatamente la bimba, e raggiunse la camera da letto. John dormiva ancora sonoramente e non era il caso di svegliarlo, quindi tornò in salotto. Camminò in giro per la stanza per un po', per sgranchirsi le gambe. La bambina cominciava a pesargli, ma aveva paura che sistemandola nel lettino si sarebbe svegliata.

Stava ancora domandandosi quale fosse la cosa più giusta da fare quando la bambina iniziò a stropicciarsi gli occhi sbadigliando, sino ad aprirli e mostrare le sue grandi iridi azzurre.

“Ben svegliata, Miss Watson. Hai riposato bene?” le domandò con un sorriso che la bambina ricambiò.

Sembrava essere più serena e la fece sedere nel suo seggiolone mentre faceva ripartire nuovamente il DVD.

“So che a te piace questo film. Devo dire che hai un ottimo gusto, Miss Watson.”

La bambina iniziò a ridere felice riconoscendo le musiche iniziali.

“Tu vuoi bene al grande orco, vero?” le domandò inchinandosi di fronte a lei.

La bambina gli rispose mettendogli le mani sulla faccia e balbettando qualche sillaba sconnessa.

“Lo prenderò come un sì.”

In quel momento la porta di casa si aprì e delle risate lo raggiunsero. Voltandosi riconobbe Mary e Molly che entravano nell'appartamento.

Sentendosi colto in fallo in un momento in cui si era reso vulnerabile, si rizzò in piedi nervosamente.

“Oh, Sherlock. Come mai qui? Dov'è John?” chiese Mary sorpresa di trovarlo nel suo salotto con sua figlia.

“John sta riposando. Mi sono offerto di badare alla piccola Amanda per un po'.”

“Davvero?” domandarono all'unisono le due donne stupite.

“Sì, davvero.”

Si sentiva un po' a disagio. Non solo perché era stato colto in flagrante a fare il baby-sitter, ma anche per la presenza di Molly che, dopo le sue riflessioni di poco prima, lo faceva sentire stranamente nervoso.

“Forse ora dovrei andare.” concluse allontanandosi verso la porta.

“D'accordo. Grazie, Sherlock.” disse Mary con un sorriso.

Lui annuì e scappò via dall'appartamento.

“Sherlock! Aspetta!” lo chiamò la voce di Molly per le scale.

Strinse le palpebre per controllarsi e alla fine si voltò, cercando di apparire impassibile.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese lei con tono preoccupato.

“Sì, certo. Perché?”  
“Mi sembravi… strano.”

“Molly Hooper, dovresti sapere che io sono sempre _strano_.”

“Non serve che tu me lo dica.” Replicò lei divertita. “Ma credo di aver visto molte delle tue stranezze, se non tutte, e quella di oggi mi è nuova.”

Avrebbe potuto dirle che era stata lei a turbarlo, in un certo senso. Invece non rispose, limitandosi a osservarla.

“Non avevo idea che tu fossi così bravo a fare il baby-sitter. Hai qualche consiglio da darmi? Stanotte mi occuperò io di Amanda.”

“Stanotte?”  
“Sì, Mary e John passeranno la notte fuori. Hanno bisogno di una pausa e di passare un po’ di tempo da soli.”

“Capisco.” Annuì lui stringendo le labbra. “ _Shrek._ Lo adora.”

“Sì, Mary me l’ha detto. Qualcos’altro?”

“Le piace quando la faccio oscillare e canticchio per lei. Le piace Bach, ma preferisce le musiche che compongo io. E, comunque, sempre con _Shrek_ in sottofondo. Per fortuna non ha scelto un film peggiore.”

“Hai guardato il film con lei?”

“Sì, l’ho trovato interessante, anche se non avevo idea di cosa fosse sino a due ore fa.”

“È una cosa carina.”

“Cosa?”  
“Che tu guardi i cartoni animati. È una cosa carina.” Disse lei con sguardo adorante. “Sarà difficile competere con il baby-sitter perfetto.” Aggiunse infine.

Sherlock sorrise, ma si sentiva nuovamente a disagio. Era meglio andarsene.

“Se vuoi… Puoi venirci a trovare stanotte. Io e Amy guarderemo gli altri film di _Shrek_.”

“Ce ne sono altri?”  
“Sì, quattro in totale.” Spiegò lei con un sorriso. “Potremmo badare insieme alla piccola. In fondo, siamo i suoi padrini.”

“Molly, non so se…”

“Certo, capisco.” Lo interruppe lei con tono rassegnato. “Se cambi idea, io sono qui sino a domani mattina.”

Lui annuì e poi si allontanò con un gesto di saluto. Una parte di lui desiderava davvero restare con Molly e Amy, anche se non capiva del tutto il motivo. Insomma, perché avrebbe dovuto desiderare di passare la notte a fare il baby-sitter e a guardare cartoni animati?

_Perché lui stava bene con loro_. Con Amanda e soprattutto con Molly. Nonostante la sua recente sensazione di disagio, si era sempre sentito bene accanto a lei.

“Molly?” la richiamò voltandosi all’improvviso fermandola prima che ritornasse all’appartamento di John e Mary. “Vi raggiungerò verso le nove.”

La patologa sorrise e annuì, apparentemente felice, e poi proseguì risalendo le scale.

 

Molly aveva Amy in braccio e giocava con lei usando i suoi peluche. In sottofondo c’era sempre l’immancabile DVD e la bambina era serena.

“Molly, davvero, grazie. Non hai idea di quanto ti sia grato.” Disse John afferrando un borsone e preparandosi a uscire.

“Non ringraziarla troppo, tesoro. Vedrai che presto anche lei metterà su famiglia e ci chiederà di ricambiare.” Commentò Mary infilando il cappotto e avvicinandosi a loro. “Se per qualsiasi ragione avessi bisogno, chiama. A qualsiasi ora.”

“Non preoccuparti, Mary. Non sarà necessario. Io e Amy andiamo perfettamente d’accordo.”

“Ma…”  
“Andate o giuro che vi caccio via!” la interruppe la patologa con una risata. “Divertitevi. Ci vediamo domattina.”

Dopo una serie di ringraziamenti, finalmente i coniugi Watson uscirono. Molly sospirò e sorrise alla bimba.

“Ora siamo solo io e te, piccola. E staremo benissimo.”

La bambina le tirò una ciocca di capelli e se la portò alla bocca, ma lei la fermò.

“I capelli non sono commestibili. Oh, guarda! Fiona indossa il suo bell’abito da sposa!” disse attirando lo sguardo della bambina verso la tv. “Un giorno anche io avrò un abito come quello. E tu sarai la mia piccola damigella.”

La bambina gorgheggiò dei suoi incomprensibili allungando le manine verso la tv.

“Oh, sì, e anche tu un giorno lo avrai. Troverai un Principe Azzurro, o un orco se preferisci, e vivrai per sempre felice e contenta. Ma ti avviso: sono merce molto rara sia i principi che gli orchi. Alcuni di quelli che sembrano principi spesso sono solo degli imbroglioni. E gli orchi non si fanno avvicinare facilmente. Tendono a essere un po’ sociopatici… Ma quando si lasciano andare sono meravigliosi.”

Quando l’orco entrò di corsa nella chiesa per impedire il matrimonio, Amy iniziò a ridere felice agitando le manine.

“Mi sa che tu sei una da orchi, come me. Abbiamo molto in comune, mia cara. E non ti mentirò, non è facile, ma ci sono dei brevissimi meravigliosi momenti che valgono un’intera vita d’attesa.” Continuò a parlare più a se stessa che alla bimba. “Le altre si tengano i principi azzurri, io voglio il mio orco.”

In quel momento squillò il campanello e la fece sussultare. Con la bimba in braccio, si diresse verso la porta e controllò dallo spioncino. E guarda caso si trattava proprio del suo orco preferito. Aprì la porta e sorrise.

“Bentornato, Sherlock.” Disse facendolo entrare notando che portava con sé una borsa.

Lui sorrise facendole tremare le gambe e per un momento temette che le cadesse di braccio la bambina.

“Ho portato una sorpresa per te, Miss Watson.” Disse lui avvicinando il viso a quello della bimba.

Lei sorrise e si avvicinò a lui sfiorando il naso di Sherlock con il proprio.

Molly deglutì per la morsa allo stomaco che provava. Era la cosa più tenera che avesse mai visto e sentiva i suoi ormoni scalpitare. Desiderava terribilmente che loro fossero una famiglia. Voleva che Sherlock fosse il padre dei suoi figli con tutta se stessa.

Era così presa dalle sue fantasie che quasi non si accorse che lui aveva tolto dalla borsa il suo violino e, subito dopo, aveva iniziato a suonare. Ci volle solo un secondo per riconoscere la musica della canzone presente nel film _Shrek_.*

Amy sorrideva estasiata dalla musica che la raggiungeva. Anche Molly si sentiva emotivamente provata da quell’esibizione, tanto che le venivano le lacrime agli occhi.

Quando l’archetto si fermò la bambina urlò invitandolo a riprendere, e anche la giovane patologa si sentiva delusa che fosse finita così presto.

Sherlock fece un vanitoso inchino e sorrise.

“Mie signore, lo spettacolo riprenderà dopo cena.”

“Spero che tu non abbia troppa fame, perché non so ancora cosa preparare.” Spiegò Molly mentre metteva Amanda sul suo seggiolone in modo da potersi distrarre dalla visione di quell’uomo che metteva a dura prova il suo autocontrollo.

“Non cucinare. Posso ordinare il take away.”

“No, non è necessario… Mi piace cucinare.”

“Mi basta una telefonata per richiedere la consegna.”  
“E a me basta aprire il frigorifero per preparare una deliziosa cena.”

Lui annuì e mise via il telefono.

“Ai tuoi ordini, Molly Hooper.” Disse infine sedendosi sulla poltrona accanto al seggiolone di Amy.

Molly aprì il frigorifero e prese la carne e le verdure per preparare un pasticcio. Una volta pronto lo infornò e si dedicò alle patate, con cui fece un morbido e saporito purè.

“Credo che Amanda abbia fame.” disse una profonda voce baritonale alle sue spalle, facendola sussultare.

“Il suo biberon sarà pronto in due minuti.” rispose lei prendendo il necessario.

“Sei davvero brava in cucina.”

“Non lo credevi?”

“Non ti avevo mai visto cucinare. Lo avevo dedotto ma, sai, le mie deduzioni a volte non sono precise.”

Molly si voltò a guardarlo, sorpresa che avesse ammesso di sbagliarsi qualche volta.

“Prima di dire che sono brava devi assaggiare quello che ho preparato.” commentò lei controllando la temperatura del latte mettendosene una goccia sul braccio. “Ecco, daglielo pure.”

Lui prese il biberon senza aggiungere altro e tornò da Amy che intanto aveva iniziato a piangere. Si fermò un momento a guardare quell'uomo normalmente freddo e indisponente che stava sorridendo alla bambina mentre le dava la pappa. Inevitabilmente, sentì un'altra di quelle fitte allo stomaco. Sherlock sarebbe stato un padre fantastico, ne era certa. E avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per essere la madre dei suoi figli.

 

La cena era stata ottima. Molly come cuoca era brava almeno quanto lo era come patologa. E parlare con lei era piacevole. Sì, balbettava quando si innervosiva e a volte tendeva a straparlare divagando eccessivamente, ma una volta interpretati questi segnali era facile capire cosa pensasse. Inoltre, per farla sentire a suo agio era sufficiente portare la discussione su argomenti scientifici e la ragazza timida e balbettante diventava una scienziata competente e sicura di sé. Molly riusciva con successo a far convivere in sè due differenti personalità. _Una donna con due volti._ Inevitabilmente la associò alla principessa Fiona.

_Illogico e stupido._ Lei non era una principessa e non era una mezza orchessa.

Dopo aver terminato di mangiare, aiutò Molly a caricare la lavastoviglie e poi, come promesso, improvvisò un concerto per loro. Sia Molly che Amy ne furono entusiaste. E poi, tutti e tre presero posto sul divano per guardare il secondo film di _Shrek_.

Quando, all’inizio del film, comparve il Principe Azzurro, ne fu un po’ deluso. Il primo film parlava di personaggi “diversi” e un banale Principe che si vantava delle sue imprese era tutt’altro che interessante.

La storia proseguiva con Shrek e Fiona in viaggio di nozze impegnati in romantiche attività con esiti alquanto discutibili.

Molly guardava lo schermo divertita e anche Amy sembrava felice di rivedere il suo amato orco. Nell’osservarle non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

Il film proseguiva con i neo sposi invitati a raggiungere i genitori di Fiona, il Re e la Regina di _Far Far Away_ nel loro castello. Mentre l’orco era inizialmente contrario, sua moglie non desiderava altro che riunire la famiglia e alla fine ottenne la meglio nella discussione. Quindi Shrek, Fiona e il loro amico Ciuchino raggiunsero una città all’insegna dell’apparenza, molto simile alla moderna Hollywood.

Come l’orco aveva previsto, il Re non lo accettava come genero e lo incolpava del fatto che sua figlia fosse ancora un’orchessa e quindi, all’oscuro di tutti, cerca di farlo uccidere.

Quando i due sposini ebbero una furiosa litigata, l’orco prese la decisione di sacrificare tutto ciò che era, cioè un orco, per amore di sua moglie, prendendo una pozione magica per rendere entrambi umani. Purtroppo, però, non aveva previsto le macchinazioni del Principe Azzurro che sperava ancora di diventare Re sposando Fiona…

L’intrigo era fin troppo semplice per Sherlock, ma non poteva stupirsi dato che si trattava di un cartone animato. D’altra parte, nei momenti più noiosi, poteva dedicarsi a osservare Molly e la piccola Amanda ridere per le scene comiche del film. Non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di vedere la patologa così rilassata e sorridente. O, almeno, non in sua compagnia. Si era creata un’atmosfera familiare tra loro, e doveva ammettere che gli piaceva. Si sentiva come a casa. Nessuno lo giudicava o si aspettava qualcosa da lui. Erano semplicemente lì a godersi un momento di relax.

Durante la scena in cui Shrek-umano correva a cavallo di Ciuchino-destriero verso il castello per salvare Fiona dal Principe, Molly gli passò la bambina per andare in bagno.

Sherlock strinse a sé la bambina che guardava lo schermo con un sorriso estasiato. Era chiaramente stanca ed era un miracolo che fosse ancora sveglia. La cullò leggermente mentre posava le labbra sulla sua testolina e cominciava a canticchiare fra le labbra. Amy sembrò reagire immediatamente a quella vibrazione iniziando a sbadigliare. Quando, qualche minuto dopo, Molly rientrò nella stanza, la piccola dormiva serenamente fra le braccia del suo padrino.

“Sei davvero un bravo baby-sitter… Saresti un padre perfetto.” Commentò lei con voce bassa mentre andava in cucina a versarsi dell’acqua.

Sherlock voltò il capo, osservandola. Sembrava essere turbata, poteva vedere chiaramente la sua mano tremare. Si accigliò ripensando alla sua frase e allo sguardo che aveva quando lo aveva detto. _I suoi occhi sembravano essersi illuminati ed era arrossita._ A quanto pareva il fatto che lui fosse capace di badare a una bambina era, dal punto di vista di Molly, molto attraente. Quella consapevolezza lo turbò più di quanto avrebbe immaginato. Strinse le labbra nervosamente, domandandosi se avesse dovuto replicare o se fosse meglio lasciar cadere la cosa. Molly, una volta ricomposta, ritornò a sedersi accanto a lui, ma non lo guardò, ostinatamente concentrata sul video. Sherlock, d’altra parte, rimase immobile in attesa di trovare qualcosa di adatto per rompere il ghiaccio, invano.

Nel frattempo, il film giungeva al termine. Shrek salvava Fiona e si offriva di rinunciare per sempre alla sua vita da orco, per il bene della donna che amava. Lei, però, non era d’accordo.

 

“ _Voglio quello che vuole ogni Principessa. Vivere felice e contenta… con l’orco che ho sposato.”_

 

Se nel primo film i due si erano amati _nonostante_ i loro difetti, nel secondo dimostravano di amarsi _soprattutto_ per quelli, perché altrimenti non sarebbero stati le stesse persone.

Sherlock deglutì nervosamente. Non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se la donna che gli era seduta accanto provasse qualcosa di simile nei suoi confronti. Solo il fatto di formulare quella domanda lo rese consapevole di quanto lo desiderasse. Il bisogno di essere amato in un modo così totale gli causò una dolorosa fitta allo stomaco. Si chiese se potesse accettare quel tipo di amore incondizionato da chiunque e la risposta giunse immediata e potente nel suo Mind Palace. _No, non chiunque._

Mentre iniziavano i titoli di coda, si voltò a guardare Molly, scoprendo che si era addormentata. Rimase a osservarla per dei lunghi minuti, contando i suoi respiri, e presto cominciò a sentire le mani prudergli per il bisogno di toccarla.

Si alzò dal divano e posò delicatamente la bambina nella sua culla, assicurandosi che il suo sonno proseguisse serenamente per qualche secondo, e poi tornò sul divano.

A causa del fatto che forse si era seduto troppo vicino a lei, o forse per il suo sprofondare nei cuscini, Molly scivolò contro di lui, finendo con la testa sulla sua spalla.

Trattenne il respiro per un attimo. Non aveva previsto questo, ma doveva ammettere che non gli dispiaceva affatto.

Il profumo dei suoi capelli era più dolce di quello che aveva immaginato e la sua pelle da vicino sembrava essere più morbida. Il suo stomaco si contorse quando si rese conto che il suo istinto gli suggeriva di sprofondare il naso nella sua testa e baciare il suo viso.

Questo lo terrorizzò. Se prima aveva solo sospettato di desiderare Molly non solo come amica e collaboratrice, ora era una certezza. Il suo corpo era chimicamente attratto da quello di lei.

Se questa rivelazione lo avesse investito in un altro momento, le avrebbe dedicato qualche insulto e poi sarebbe scappato via, fuggendo da ciò che poteva essere inevitabile, ma in quel momento era impossibile. Lei si sarebbe svegliata e lui avrebbe dovuto spiegare il perché della sua fuga, e non era pronto a mentire in quel momento. Inoltre, non aveva la forza di allontanare da sé qualcosa di così bello. Si privava di così tante cose nella sua vita, poteva concedersi almeno questo? Averla vicino in maniera così innocente non poteva essere un male, vero?

Alzò lentamente una mano e le sfiorò impercettibilmente la guancia. Era fresca e liscia, come la porcellana. Fece un profondo respiro e poi socchiuse gli occhi, decidendo di ignorare la sua solita ferrea logica solo per qualche minuto.

 

Erano circa le otto del mattino quando John e Mary ritornarono a casa. La notte fuori aveva ritemprato entrambi e gli aveva anche permesso di godere piacevolmente della compagnia l’uno dell’altra.

Non avevano avuto nessuna chiamata da parte di Molly, quindi era sicuramente tutto in ordine, ma Mary aveva comunque insistito per rientrare subito a casa e vedere la propria bambina.

John aveva acconsentito senza obbiettare, non solo perché sapeva quanto fosse forte il legame tra madre e neonato, ma perché anche lui sentiva la mancanza delle piccola Amy.

Aprirono la porta di casa facendo più silenzio possibile ed entrarono in sala. Spalancarono gli occhi sorpresi di fronte alla visione di Molly e Sherlock addormentati abbracciati sul divano. Mentre John era rimasto a bocca aperta e paralizzato dallo stupore, Mary aveva attraversato la stanza e, dopo aver verificato che Amy fosse serenamente addormentata, rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo all'improbabile coppia e poi a suo marito, trattenendo una risata.

John la raggiunse e si fermò accanto a lei, in piedi in mezzo alla sala, con le braccia incrociate, osservandoli come se fossero due tigri allo zoo.

Percependo la loro presenza o il loro sguardo, Sherlock iniziò a svegliarsi, strofinandosi la faccia. Sentendo il suo movimento, anche Molly iniziò a stiracchiarsi. Quando entrambi aprirono gli occhi e si guardarono l’un l’altra rimasero a fissarsi, sorpresi e apparentemente turbati.

John ebbe come la sensazione che se fossero rimasti a guardare la situazione avrebbe potuto diventare molto imbarazzante quindi, per far notare la propria presenza, si schiarì la gola.

I due si voltarono a guardarli confusi e impauriti e poi Molly si allontanò da Sherlock con uno scatto.

“Oh, siete già tornati…” disse alzandosi in piedi per raggiungere Mary e nascondere il proprio imbarazzo parlando della bambina.

“Puoi raccontarmi mentre disfo la valigia?” disse l’amica guidandola in camera da letto. “John, metti a fare il caffè, per favore.”

“Certo…” acconsentì lui senza però distogliere lo sguardo divertito dal proprio migliore amico.

Il Consulente Investigativo, da parte sua, decise di alzarsi fingendo che non fosse successo nulla, e si infilò la giacca.

“Credo che sia meglio che vada.”

“No, no, resta per la colazione…” insistette il dottore. “E perché non mi spieghi cosa ci fai qui, tanto per cominciare?”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, con quello sguardo che significava _non-prenderti-gioco-di-me-John_ , e poi fece un sospiro, ritrovando la sua compostezza.

“Molly ha chiesto la mia assistenza per badare a tua figlia. Apprezza molto il suono del mio violino.”

“Quindi sei qui solo per Amy…”

“Naturalmente. Sai che tengo molto alla mia figlioccia.”

“..e non per Molly, giusto?”

Sherlock si fermò di fronte all’amico con uno sguardo esasperato.

“John, non cominciare con queste sciocche fantasie…”

“ _Fantasie?_ Eravate aggrovigliati in quel divano! Se non aveste avuto i vestiti addosso avrei pensato che…”

“Ma noi avevamo i vestiti addosso, John. Non è successo nulla che debba allarmarti!”

“Non sono io quello allarmato, Sherlock.”

I due rimasero a guardarsi con atteggiamento di sfida e, per la prima volta in anni, John vide Sherlock rinunciare a una discussione e ad avere ragione. Semplicemente si mise il suo Belstaff, afferrò il suo violino e le sue cose, e se ne andò sbattendo la porta.

 

“..e poi Amy si è addormentata. Doveva essere molto stanca perché non si è svegliata nemmeno una volta tutta la notte.” stava raccontando Molly all'amica mentre cambiava il pannolino alla piccola.

Quando si voltò verso Mary, aspettandosi di trovarla impegnata a svuotare la valigia, se la ritrovò invece di fronte che la osservava con un ghigno sospettoso e le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Sussultò per la sorpresa e si sentì immediatamente a disagio, percependo che l’altra si aspettava delle spiegazioni su quello che aveva appena visto. E Molly avrebbe voluto dargliele, ma in quel momento non riusciva a darle neanche a se stessa…

“Molly, ti ringrazio per aver badato ad Amy ed è chiaro che lei sta bene, ma non è questo quello che voglio sentirti raccontare ora.”

“Ah, no?” chiese lei cercando di prendere tempo.

“No, cara. Voglio sapere cosa ci facevi avvinghiata a Sherlock Holmes!”

Molly spalancò le palpebre per quella definizione e istintivamente si strinse la bimba fra le braccia, usandola come uno scudo.

“Io non ero… _avvinghiata._ ”

“Oh, sì, che lo eri. E lui era avvinghiato a te.”

“Mary, ti prego… Ci siamo solo addormentati guardando la tv…” disse lei cercando di minimizzare il tutto.

In realtà, si sentiva tremendamente in colpa. Aveva come la sensazione di avere approfittato di Sherlock, sfruttando un momento di debolezza per avvicinarsi fisicamente a lui, mancandogli così di rispetto.

“Dovrò scusarmi… Ho invaso i suoi spazi e sono certa che non abbia apprezzato.” aggiunse continuando i suoi pensieri.

“Io penso che invece abbia apprezzato molto. Ti stringeva fra le braccia in maniera protettiva e aveva il viso affondato fra i tuoi capelli. Se non avesse gradito ti avrebbe allontanato anche nel sonno…”

“Ok, forse non l’ho infastidito così tanto, ma non significa nulla.”

“Molly, significa tutto.” Replicò l’amica con malizia mentre le prendeva la bambina dalle braccia.

 

Aveva camminato così a lungo che non si era nemmeno reso conto dell’approssimarsi del tramonto. Cominciando a sentire il freddo penetrargli nelle ossa e lo stomaco brontolare, decise di fermare un taxi e rientrare a casa.

Non era allarmato. Era confuso e nervoso, ma questo non significava essere allarmati.

La serata precedente era stata allo stesso tempo illuminante e terrorizzante.

Si era reso conto che provava qualcosa nei confronti di Molly Hooper e questo lo spaventava.

Nel contempo, però, aveva letto qualcosa negli occhi di lei quella mattina, qualcosa che sembrava essere la risposta ai suoi sentimenti. Non era riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo da quelle pozze castane, desiderando di attirarla a sé e assaggiare le sue labbra.

Una parte di lui aveva sofferto quando John e Mary li avevano interrotti, mentre un’altra ne era grata.

E se c’era un motivo per allarmarsi era proprio questa continua indecisione.

Rientrò a Baker Street con passo lento e, raggiunto il suo appartamento, si lasciò andare pesantemente sulla poltrona con un sospiro. C’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava in lui quel giorno. Forse aveva contratto qualche malattia contagiosa, o forse era stato drogato. Si posò due dita sul polso, contandone i battiti e trovandoli regolari. Quindi, no, non stava male e non era drogato. Eppure sentiva una morsa allo stomaco che non era la fame.

“Ciao caro, una tazza di tea?” esordì Mrs Hudson sulla porta. “Ho fatto anche i biscotti al limone, i tuoi preferiti.”

Dal momento che si sentiva già fin troppo infastidito e dolorante, decise di placare l’unico impulso a cui poteva porre rimedio. La fame.

“Grazie, Mrs Hudson.” Accettò pur continuando a fissare il soffitto con rassegnazione.

 

John aveva sentito il telefono vibrare nella tasca, ma stava visitando una paziente quindi lo ignorò temporaneamente. Aveva quasi terminato, dopotutto.

Se si trattava di Mary l’avrebbe richiamata immediatamente appena libero, se si fosse trattato di Sherlock avrebbe aspettato sino alla fine del suo turno. Non avrebbe più interrotto il suo lavoro per seguire i suoi casi, glielo aveva detto chiaramente. Lo avrebbe ancora aiutato, ma solo nelle sue ore libere.

Certo, doveva ammettere che dalla nascita di Amy ne aveva davvero poche a disposizione e aveva finito per trascurare l’amico. D’altra parte, non aveva scelta. Aveva delle priorità diverse ora, e la sua famiglia era in cima ad esse.

Quando Mrs Jones lasciò finalmente il suo studio, prese il telefono e controllò le chiamate perse. Non era né Mary né Sherlock, ma qualcuno che non lo avrebbe mai disturbato sul lavoro senza un valido motivo.

Richiamò immediatamente e lei rispose al primo squillo.

“Oh, John, caro… Per fortuna hai richiamato.”

“Cosa succede Mrs Hudson?”

“Si tratta di Sherlock… Sono preoccupata per lui. È più strano del solito.”

John sospirò. Che cosa aveva combinato ora?

“Che cosa fa esattamente?”

“Sta tutto il giorno a fissare il soffitto. Non si lamenta della fame, ma se gli porto del cibo mangia tutto quello che si trova davanti, e sembra essere completamente disinteressato in tutto. Non suona nemmeno il violino!”

“Beh, questo non è… Forse è solo uno dei suoi attacchi di noia. Ha solo bisogno di un caso.”

“L’Ispettore Lestrade è stato qui stamattina e lui _lo ha cacciato_!”

John si accigliò. C’era decisamente qualcosa di strano, questo poteva concederlo a Mrs Hudson.

“Va bene, passerò appena finito il turno e darò un’occhiata, glielo prometto.”

“Oh, grazie caro. Sono così preoccupata per quel ragazzo! È troppo solo… Dovrebbe avere qualcuno che badi a lui più di quanto può fare una povera vecchia come me…”

“Mrs Hudson, Sherlock non potrebbe desiderare una compagnia migliore della sua.”

“Beh, dovrebbe. Io non ci sarò per sempre, dovrebbe farsi una famiglia, come te.”

John annuì, aveva ragione, naturalmente. Nessuno dovrebbe stare da solo, soprattutto non qualcuno come Sherlock.

“Mrs Hudson, non si azzardi a lasciarci!” replicò con un tono allegro per sdrammatizzare. “E , comunque, non si preoccupi. Io e Mary ci saremo sempre.”

L’anziana signora lo ringraziò e infine chiuse la chiamata, lasciando il Dottore in preda alla confusione.

 

Quando il portone del 221b si aprì, Mrs Hudson lo accolse con sollievo.

“È di sopra. Non si è mosso da quella poltrona da stamattina.” Sussurrò preoccupata.

John annuì e salì le scale lentamente. Quando arrivò al piano lo vide. Sherlock era immobile e guardava con aria contemplativa il soffitto. Era così concentrato che anche il Dottore guardò verso l’alto incuriosito, ma ovviamente non c’era nulla di strano.

“Ehi, amico.” Lo salutò allora, andando a sedersi di fronte a lui. “Come va?”

Sherlock sembrò ridestarsi in quel momento dal suo torpore e abbassò il viso per guardare l’amico.

“Mmm… Cosa ci fai qui, John?”

“Volevo solo vedere il mio migliore amico.”

“No, invece. Avevi ben altri programmi oggi, lo vedo dalle tue scarpe. Ti ha chiamato Mrs Hudson, vero?”

John scosse la testa e sospirò.

“Ho cambiato programmi. Mi sono reso conto che passiamo troppo poco tempo insieme ultimamente. Mi chiedevo se avevi qualche caso interessante fra le mani… Magari potrei aiutarti.”

“Non ho nessun caso.”

“Oh, che peccato. Greg non si è fatto sentire?”

“Mi ha proposto solo sciocchezze.”

“Immagino… Beh, magari potevano essere interessanti anche solo per passare il tempo…”

“Non mi va.”

“Cosa esattamente non ti va?”

“Non mi va di lavorare a nessun caso ora.”

“E posso sapere perché?”

Il Consulente Investigativo fece spallucce e poi si alzò dalla poltrona, raggiungendo la finestra.

“John, credi che qualcuno potrebbe… Insomma, nonostante i miei difetti… Credi che una persona potrebbe scegliere di trascorrere la sua vita accanto a me?”

John strinse le palpebre confuso. Aveva davvero sentito quelle parole? Rimase a bocca aperta, perplesso. Forse aveva capito male.

“Puoi ripetere?”

Sherlock si voltò con aria esasperata.

“John, cerca di concentrarti!” lo rimproverò. “Mi stavo solo chiedendo se una persona come me possa essere presa in considerazione seriamente per un rapporto stabile.”

“Pensavo non fossi interessato a queste cose.”

“Non lo sono, ma… Preferisco valutare tutte le opportunità a mia disposizione.” Spiegò Sherlock camminando nervosamente per la sala. “Un tempo non avrei mai creduto che qualcuno potesse desiderare la mia compagnia, quindi è stato facile per me decidere di rinunciare a una vita sentimentale… Ora, però, le cose potrebbero essere cambiate. Probabilmente, _io sono cambiato.”_

“Sherlock, mi stai dicendo che vorresti avere una relazione con qualcuno? Magari anche una famiglia?”

“È possibile.”

John spalancò gli occhi e si appoggiò completamente allo schienale della poltrona, dimenticando per un attimo di respirare per la sorpresa.

“È per via di Amy? Badare a lei ha risvegliato in te l’istinto paterno o qualcosa del genere?”

“Può darsi.”

“E Molly, naturalmente.”

Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo con un sopracciglio sollevato in segno di irritazione.

“Immagino come deve essere stato. Tu e lei, da soli con una bambina. Deve averti fatto desiderare di avere una famiglia tutta tua, non è così?”

Il Consulente non rispose, voltandosi nuovamente, ma il modo in cui stringeva il pugno non sfuggì a John.

“E hai già una persona in mente o tutto questo discorso è pura teoria?”insistette decidendo di battere il ferro sinché era caldo.

“Ho qualcuno in mente.”

“La conosco?”

“John, non burlarti di me.”

“Non lo faccio, ma con te non posso mai essere certo di aver capito bene…”

“Si tratta di Molly, ovviamente. Come avevi già dedotto.”

John sorrise, fiero di se stesso per avere ottenuto una piena confessione dall’orgoglioso amico.

Si alzò in piedi e fece qualche passo nella sua direzione, fermandosi appena un metro dietro di lui.

“E quale sarebbe il problema, allora?”

“Tu pensi che lei potrebbe ignorare tutti i miei difetti e accettarmi?”

“Per quanto ne so, lei ha sempre avuto un debole per te. E l’altra mattina mi sembrava che ci fosse una certa alchimia fra voi…”

“Pensi che potrebbe arrivare addirittura ad amarmi per i miei difetti?”

John si accigliò. Non capiva del tutto quello che l’amico intendeva. Desiderava essere riamato nonostante i suoi difetti, e sin lì gli era tutto chiaro, ma ora si chiedeva anche se Molly potesse amarlo _per essi_. Non era certo che fosse possibile, ma non poteva nemmeno escluderlo.

Sherlock riusciva a essere davvero insopportabile, ma non sarebbe stato lui senza quegli ingombranti difetti. Se Molly lo amava doveva esserne consapevole. Non si poteva scindere il Sherlock buono da quello cattivo. Era un pacchetto unico, prendere o lasciare.

“Penso che dovresti domandarglielo.” Disse infine.

L’amico si voltò a guardarlo, con aria spaventata. Chiaramente non pensava ancora di esporsi sino a quel punto.

“So che può sembrare terrificante.” Continuò alzando le mani per calmare ogni sua replica istintiva. “Ma né io né te possiamo sapere cosa ne pensa lei. Devi rischiare.”

“E se…”  
“Se dovesse rifiutarti? Non sarà la fine del mondo. Sono stato rifiutato decine, se non centinaia di volte nella mia vita. Sono ancora vivo.”

“Ma tu come pensi che andrà? Mi rifiuterà?”

“Da quello che ho visto pochi giorni fa…” fece una pausa per osservare la paura negli occhi dell’amico. “Non credo. Lei sembrava essere piuttosto presa da te…”

Il Consulente annuì ripetutamente e poi si voltò verso la finestra. Era ancora chiaramente turbato.

“Quando le parlerai?”

“Non lo so.”

“In questi casi si coglie il momento, sai. _Carpe Diem_.”

“Cosa?”

“Dovresti farlo subito! Prima che ciò che è successo qualche giorno fa venga dimenticato!”

“ _Dimenticato?”_ chiese Sherlock stupito. “Credi che potrebbe dimenticarlo? O che io possa dimenticarlo?”

“Non è quello che intendevo…” si giustificò immediatamente il Dottore. “Quello che intendo è che devi sfruttare questo momento in cui le sensazioni sono ancora fresche. Non puoi rischiare che qualcosa si frapponga fra voi e ti impedisca di agire…”

“Cosa potrebbe frapporsi fra noi?”

“Non lo so. Qualunque cosa. Tu potresti essere preso da un caso complicato per settimane. Oppure Molly potrebbe avere dei nuovi corteggiatori… È una donna attraente.”

“ _Corteggiatori?”_ ripeté il Consulente con tono inquisitorio. “Ha dei corteggiatori? Chi?”

“Non li ha, Sherlock. Non che io sappia, almeno… Ma potrebbe succedere. Ecco perché dovresti andare immediatamente da lei e parlarle.”

Sherlock finalmente sembrò comprendere e, senza aggiungere una parola, indossò il cappotto e uscì.

John sospirò. Se qualche anno prima gli avessero detto che Sherlock Holmes sarebbe corso a corteggiare Molly Hooper, avrebbe riso sino alle lacrime. Ora, però, era felice che fosse così.

Perché sapeva che Mrs Hudson aveva ragione. Sherlock aveva bisogno di qualcuno accanto. Qualcuno con cui costruire una famiglia.

Sentendosi soddisfatto, ridiscese le scale pronto a tornare a casa dalle sue due principesse.

 

Molly si era tolta i guanti e lavata le mani. Lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio ma trattenne una smorfia di disappunto. La fine del suo turno era ancora troppo lontana. Raccolse la documentazione e uscì dall’obitorio, diretta al suo ufficio. Aveva parecchie scartoffie da sistemare. Odiava quella parte del suo lavoro, ma sapeva che era assolutamente necessaria.

Era quasi arrivata quando incontrò Michael nel corridoio.

“Ehi, Molls! Che fai stasera?” le chiese fermandola con un sorriso. “Vado con alcuni amici al pub a festeggiare il mio compleanno. Ti unisci a noi?”

Molly sorrise. Michael le piaceva, era un brillante chirurgo e un uomo bello e simpatico. Forse lo era addirittura eccessivamente. La consapevolezza di sapere che effetto faceva sulle donne lo rendeva un po’ arrogante, ma solo quel tanto necessario che lo rendeva ancora più sexy. Insomma, un'adorabile canaglia.

“Mi spiace, ma non posso. Finirò tardi e domattina devo essere di nuovo qui all’alba.”

“Ma dai… Potresti darti malata! Posso firmarti qualunque certificato tu desideri!” insistette lui facendole l’occhiolino.

“Ti ringrazio per l’offerta, ma proprio non posso.” Rifiutò ancora lei con un sorriso. “Ma ti faccio i miei più sinceri auguri di buon compleanno.”

“Va bene, ma mi aspetto almeno un bacio…”

Molly rise vedendo che si avvicinava con sguardo sornione.

“Va bene.” acconsentì sollevandosi sulle punte e baciandolo sulla guancia.

Prima che potesse fermarlo, però, lui si voltò, unendo le labbra con le sue. Fu un contatto breve e, contrariamente a quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare, dolce. Nonostante ciò, però, lo spinse via.

“Michael, siamo in ospedale.”

“Andiamo, Molls… Esci con me. Mi piaci tantissimo…” le sussurrò all’orecchio mentre le cingeva la vita con le braccia.

“Michael, basta. Non costringermi a prendere provvedimenti.”

Lui si irrigidì, chiaramente offeso, e si allontanò da lei.

“Va bene, perdonami. Buona serata.” la salutò andandosene a passo svelto.

Molly sospirò. Michael le piaceva, ma non era abituato a ricevere dei rifiuti, evidentemente.

Quando si voltò per raggiungere la porta del suo ufficio, sussultò. Ad appena due metri da lei c’era Sherlock che la osservava. Da quanto tempo era lì?

“Oh… Ehm… Ciao Sherlock.”

“Ti ho disturbato, Molly Hooper?”

“No, ecco… No. In cosa posso aiutarti?” chiese aprendo la porta e facendogli strada.

Raggiunse la sua scrivania, posò i fascicoli, e poi si voltò a guardarlo con aspettativa.

Era ancora sull’uscio, rigido e con le mani dietro la schiena, apparentemente a disagio.

“Qualcosa non va?”

“Quel Dottore…”

“È un chirurgo. Si chiama Michael.” Specificò lei sentendosi in dovere di spiegare, anche se non sapeva il perché.

“E tu e questo Michael… avete una relazione?”

Molly rise, non tanto perché si sentisse in imbarazzo, ma perché generalmente Sherlock non aveva bisogno di fare questo genere di domande.

“Dimmelo tu. Deduci che io abbia una relazione con qualcuno in questo momento?”

“No, ma… Non è esattamente il mio campo.”

“Veramente la deduzione _è_ il tuo campo…”

“Mi riferivo alle relazioni sentimentali.”

“Capisco. No, non ho una relazione con Michael. Perché vuoi saperlo?”

“Lui, però, ti corteggia.”

“Sì, un po’. Corteggia tutte le donne dell’ospedale sotto i cinquanta, in realtà. E forse anche qualcuna sopra…”

“E tu… pensi di accettare il suo corteggiamento?”

Molly era davvero confusa. Non capiva perché tutte quelle domande. Se non si fosse trattato di Sherlock avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse geloso.

“Non lo so. Non credo. È troppo farfallone per i miei gusti.” Rispose infine, pensando che la verità fosse sempre la migliore opzione.

Inaspettatamente, vide Sherlock fare un profondo sospiro di sollievo e sorridere. Finalmente superò l’uscio e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

“Molly, devo parlarti urgentemente.”

“D’accordo… Vuoi che andiamo a prendere un caffè o…”

“No, credo che sia meglio qui. Lontano da occhi indiscreti.”

“Va bene, dimmi pure.”

Sherlock si avvicinò a lei, fermandosi ad appena pochi centimetri dal suo volto. Molly deglutì, alzando il volto verso di lui e sentendosi avvampare. Averlo così vicino le riportò alla mente come era stato svegliarsi fra le sue braccia.

Aveva passato gli ultimi giorni cercando di rimuovere quel ricordo dal suo cervello, ma inutilmente.

“Molly…” iniziò lui ma si fermò come se non sapesse come proseguire. “Ho riflettuto molto negli ultimi giorni. E sono arrivato all’unica conclusione logica.”

“Hai riflettuto… su cosa?”

“Su noi due.”

Molly poteva sentire il suo cuore battere così forte che avrebbe potuto sfondarle il petto.

“A… A che riguardo?” chiese cercando di non illudersi troppo.

Invece che rispondere, lui alzò una mano e le accarezzò la guancia, portando una ciocca di capelli dietro il suo orecchio. Lei rimase a osservare i suoi movimenti come ipnotizzata.

“So di essere un uomo difficile. Ho un numero spropositato di difetti. Nonostante ciò… Mi chiedevo se tu… Se tu potessi prendere in considerazione l’idea di… Condividere la tua vita con me.”

La bocca di Molly si spalancò per la sorpresa e iniziò a boccheggiare cercando le parole giuste da dire.

Sherlock continuava a osservarla, in attesa di una risposta, e sembrava essere preoccupato e speranzoso allo stesso tempo. Lui credeva davvero che lei avrebbe mai potuto rifiutarlo?

Incapace di trovare le parole adatte, Molly si sollevò sulle punte e lo baciò sulle labbra. Prima che potesse staccarsene, lui le circondò la vita con le braccia, trattenendola. La bocca di lui reagì al suo bacio, accarezzando la sua lingua e mordicchiando le sue labbra, sino a che entrambi non rimasero senza fiato.

“Era un sì?”

“Certo, stupido.” Rispose lei ridendo.

“Non è un problema il fatto che io sia quello che tutti definiscono ‘uno stronzo arrogante’?”

“No, non per me. Sei un po’ un orco, e allora? Sei il mio orco.” Replicò lei e vide il volto di Sherlock aprirsi in un luminoso sorriso.

“E tu sei la mia principessa.” Disse lui baciandola ancora con trasporto.

 

Sherlock la teneva ancora stretta a sé, non riusciva a convincersi a lasciarla andare. Averla tra le braccia era inebriante e avrebbe potuto respirare il suo profumo in eterno.

“Devo proprio andare...” mormorò lei con disappunto contro le sue labbra. “Domani ho il turno delle cinque.”

Lui sospirò. Sapeva che avevano tanto tempo per stare insieme e che non era necessario affrettare le cose, ma sentiva l'impellente desiderio di continuare a baciarla.

La spinse nuovamente contro il muro e cercò ancora le sua labbra, percorrendo il suo corpo con le mani sino a raggiungere il suo viso. La attirò a sé trattenendola ancora sino a che entrambi non soffrirono la carenza d'ossigeno.

E poi dovette rassegnarsi.

Le sorrise, incatenando gli occhi a quelli di lei per dei lunghissimi secondi, poi le sussurrò all'orecchio “Buonanotte, Molly Hooper”.

Solo allora si allontanò, osservandola mentre apriva il portone di casa e saliva le scale con un sorriso irrefrenabile.

Fece un sospiro. Non era mai stato così confuso e, allo stesso tempo, euforico.

Non avrebbe mai creduto di poter provare quelle sensazioni, né che qualcuno desiderasse averlo nella propria vita. E tanto meno qualcuno di speciale come Molly.

Eppure era successo e, qualunque cosa fosse capitato in seguito, non sarebbe tornato indietro.

Aveva finalmente il suo lieto fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * La canzone a cui mi riferisco è ovviamente questa:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4tYJdDj3_8


End file.
